High School Drama
by ramenfreak-O.o
Summary: Strange is good. Strange is what makes life more fun. So maybe being 'normal' is a bad thing...I think. There is only one way to know and that is to live and see what is what makes things more fun...but does that mean happy? R&R
1. Intro

I do not own anything that is form the original Naruto story! :( The plot is all me though ;)

The STORY...

I'm surrounded by idiots. But like many times before I don't say anything. I have learned that by stating the obvious it doesn't help them grasp what I mean and thus changes nothing.

It's not like by telling them that they are idiots that they will have an epiphany and suddenly realize how insensible they have been acting. So they all thought I was crazy.

They pay money to read about other people's lives and do not live their own. They look towards other to tell them what beauty is instead of just looking around them and accepting the world as beautiful. They insist that everyone be an individual but brand individuals as strange when they do not follow their set norms. They are all them same with different skins that are not all that different. They want to stand above the crowed enough to be seen but not so far that they are no longer a part of the crowed. I think I like being crazy if that's what it takes to be 'normal'.

It used to be my personal goal to go against all things normal. Then I realized I was letting society control me as much as them. Even when I wanted to wear something that was comfortable I would not if it was the current trend. That's when I decided on my 'I don't give a shit moral.' My basic plan was to not care and keep living life as it was meant to be lived doing well for the sake of good and expressing what I think reasonable. I didn't care what people thought of me when I was in the mood to wear a green tux to school or how I was good at sports but played none instead deciding on going to explore random mountain ranges around those parts. Of course there were rumors.

Some people thought I was a lesbian simply because I said no to every guy in school. My favorite theory was that I was an alien. This theory came from my best friend Hinata. She was the dorkey looking kid that most people bully for money or homework. When they tried to take her lunch she would gladly hand it over but it was given back when they found her food smelled foul. I later found out she ate really strange and yummy things. Hinata was convinced I was an alien since I was so far out there that it was just humanly impossible. Personally I was glad.

Like all good things, the time of my morals was coming to an end. The end of High school was nearing and I had to act like an 'adult'. I was not happy. I didn't understand adults because:

They cage birds and take flowers from the ground to let them die in vases, painted all things gray and filled the skies with antennas and chimneys, they think they are important because they are older, they don't let me walk bear footed or jump in puddles, they buy me things but don't want me to use them for fear of breaking them, they put complex names to simple things, they fight among themselves and spend life time's fighting, they want important jobs but spend their life in chairs, they can't feel the pleasure of spending time looking around them, they want me to eat at set times and not when I'm hungry, when I ask questions they don't answer because I am too young and when I want to do something fun I am too old, they say lies that they don't even believe, they want me to not be afraid but they told me horror stories that thought me how to be afraid, they ask us to be good but all around us there are wars, gangs, drugs, and violence, they fill houses with breakables and we can't touch them, they lost the want to jump and play and forgot the things they use to love, and before laughing they have to ask the clock for permission. I wonder, do they understand each other?

This would be my last time to enjoy the splendor of my youth...ugh I kind of hatted that word. Some kid in my Spanish class over used it to the point to be nauseating. It was strange... I liked him. Some people called him bushy-brows because he had these harry caterpillars as eyebrows. At least that's what I thought. In any case he was cool but downgraded in my book after he continuously declared his love to the captain of the cheerleading squad. She was all things I hated. For Pete's sake she had PINK hair. I usually like sweets and stuff like that but her hair reminded me of Pepto-Bismol or puke. She was all things fake.

Hmm I guess I should give these people some names... (This is just for the purpose of letting you know how the social latter at my school works).

It's like a food chain. At the top are the self-proclaimed "popular people," consisting of:

Haruno Sakura - Cheer captain [currently going out with Uchiha Sasuke - Captain of the soccer team his followers consist of Jugo and Sugetsu - I like to call them "the Jerk Squad"] and her followers are Tayuya and Karin. They all have the same taste in bad hair color.

Yamaka Ino - Captain of the Volleyball team [currently going out with Kankuro - Captain of the football team and his followers are Kiba and Choji - they all like face pain] her main follower was Shion also known as the school slut.

Temary - Captain of the basketball team [currently going out with Sai - Captain of the cross country Team and his followers would be Shino and Naruto - all of them were kinda ok} her main follower was Kin.

Next would be the 'normal people' consisting of Shika - lazy boy genius and all the other poplars followers and many more people I never bothered to remember.

At last there was the 'Geeks' Hinata use to be in this category but she no longer is once people found out about her obsession with aliens. Rock Lee is the leader of the Geeks he is the cool guy form my Spanish class.

Finally there is me and Hinata. We stand alone because no one considers us normal enough to fit into any of their categories :) By the way my name is Tenten.


	2. Notes

Naruto is not mine! R&R :D

...

It was Senior year whe all things changed. You probably think I'm going to fall inlove with Sai, Kankuro, or Sasuke but NEVER in my life would I consider jerks like them.

No this all started with a note.

It was the first day of school. Me and Hinata had all callases together (we bribed the secratery with nachos). We sat down in Math class when our techer walked in beginning class. Me and Hinata were passing notes:

...

Hey, Kidfast

I'm so . Entertain me :P

-LEoPluradon

ps, Hinata is Kidfast and I, the mighty Tenten am :LEoPluradon

...

T.T don't call me Kidfast...please?

what do u want me to do

-call me purple O.o

...

Kidfast,

WHY NOT? What's wrong with that name? I think it reftects ur sunshine :D

hmmmm...You should start a ruler war with the techer and shank it up his ass. haha

-LEoPluradon

...

T.T

eh nothing is WRONG with it...I just don't like it .

Shank the teacher? :0 I could never... but maybe-

why Leopluradon?

-PURPLE

...

I shall name you Kidfast *.*

You will grow to like it ;P

haha U know u want 2...hmm would you shank Sakura in the butt?

BECAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME!

-LEoPluradon

...

FINE :P

hmmmm...Sakura? Na, not in the butt. Maybe if we morph some pumpkins and pour it all over her hair it will be a not blinding shade MUAHAHAHAHA

What IS a Leopluradon?

Kidfast?

...

HAHAHAHA YEY Kidfast is finally Kidfast

Your true Evil is showing :P You should really cover that thing I can see the black aura comming form you haha

Noone knows O.o MYSTERY

-LEoPluradon

Leopluradon,

...

tat made no sence haha

What if i don't wan2 :P

mystery u are :) OH I need to tell you something...

-jakldjsfklasd

...

That is when te bell rang and we rushed out of the room not noticing that the teacher was saying something. Most teacher were use to this, they knew us by now, and knew we wouldn't change.

"What did you want to tell me Kidfast?" I asked when we stoped at our lockers.

"My cousin in comming to our school. I don't think he will really talk to us so I don't think its such a big deal, but I just wanted to tell you"

"Cousin? Hmmm...Is he as cool as you?"

"Haha. Na, he's a Jock type dude. Though he's more into Kendo and marshal arts."

"Hmmm when is he comming to the school?"

"He should be arriving on Sunday."

"QUESTION!" I raised my hand as high as possible jumping up and down in the process. Hinata laughed and some people gave us strange stairs, we were use to it.

"Yes, Leopluradon-san?"

"Well I know how your mom is, want me to sleep over this friday so we can clean on Saturday so things will be ready for your cousin?"

"Sure, my mom loves you and it would be a lot more fun."


	3. History

No Naruto for me:(

0-FRIDAY-0

"YEY GOING TO HINATA's house! FREE FOOD!" I yelled as we walked towards her house. I loved her house. Her parents were rich and her mom was AMAZING.

This one time we were making paint ballons to decorate Hinata's walls without her parents finding out when her mom walked in and began a paint ballon fight which resulted in a very angry Hinata dad and an AWESOME room.

Hinata laughed at my excitement. I wish I lived with her. Both her dad and my dad are like best friends and loaded.

"Ten, we should make a fort in my room so I can hide from my cousin when he gets here *smile* and then we might be able to hide you from your dad and keep you." We had plans to kidnap each other but we could never decide who would do the napping.

"Hina-chan. I want to make a five foot pie! That would be so cool. Imagine it try to walk. Is there an animal with five feet? What's your cousin like?" We finally entered her house and it smelled like... cookies!

"COOKIES!" We both ran in to the kitchen.

"Hi mom"

"Hey. Frank." Hinata's mom was use to me calling her random things like different American guy names. I was always meant to call Hinata's dad by Hyuga-sama but I always said: "Yo, H-san. How you be?"

Her dad just sighed and said his hellos.

He wanted to disapprove of me since I was a bastard child and I was strange but I was Hinata's only real friend and he was friends with my father.

I was daughter of Kakashi, who was owner of some big companies and blah blah blah. No one knew he even had any relationship with a woman till he showed up with me. I'm not sure of the details.

We ate our cookies and headed to Hinata's room. Today was sleep over and fun day. Tomorrow would be cleaning and blah day but I didn't mind. It all meant time with my best friend.

We began building the fort when Hinata's mom walked in. She wanted to know if anyone was picking on us. People use to bully Hinata since she was so shy and awkward. People were so mean going to the point of physical pain.

Hinata smiled to her mom. "Everything is fine mom. People still give us glares and stuff but the fact that Ten is with me I can ignore them. Not as good as Ten can but enough that it does not bother me." She said as she hugged me.

I frowned. I sometimes forgot Hinata was not use to the staring. I was and I never found that it bothered me. Sure people often stared because I was the new girl but I never realized they found me THAT strange.

Hinata's mom gave us a hug and told us not to make too much noise or mess and left us alone.

When she was gone we went into our sanctuary for the day and began talking of the future and what we would do.

"Kidfast? Hello? Did the aliens finally take you?" Hinata had fallen asleep. I lay down and stared at the roof and began to think.

_Hinata looked kinda depressed during our time and jumpy. Was there something she hadn't told me? We tell each other everything! Why would she not tell me? Hmmm this is bothering me_

As I was pondering this and considering going to sleep. I heard a "Psst."

I turned and nearly had a heart attack. Hinata's mom was standing at the door. She signaled me to come over with her hand and to be quiet not to wake up Hinata. I did as I was told and followed her into her study.

"What's up Kevin?" She looked at me as if wondering if she should tell me something or not. Or reading my mind.

"Are you reading my mind? I seriously did not know that H-san was an alien! I'm sorry!" She smiled at me and sighed.

"Tenten, there is something important I need to tell you concerning Hinata." I wanted to crack a joke but knew this was not the time.

"What is it, Hyugga-san?" I was determined to keep my friend safe.

"You've heard that her cousin is coming to live with us? (I nodded) Well, they use to be best friends. However, one year he came to visit and he hated her and tormented her. That's when she got lost in her books and was trying to convince herself that, that was not her cousin but an alien. (I was about to say something but she silenced me with a look and continued) She has become happier with you in her life but I am afraid of what his coming to stay with us will do to her. His mother is very sick and his father died many years ago. He needs someone to take care of him."

I was thinking about her words and kind of felt bad for him but still wondered why he tormented my best friend when he himself was once her best friend. Surely he knows how awesome she is.

"Tenten, all I ask is that you do not leave her, as her friend I am counting on you."

"Hai!" I saluted her and left the room. It was now 2 am and I had to wake up early tomorrow. UGH!

0-0

I awoke startled by the bright light. Didn't I sleep in a tent? My ninja skills kicked in and I sprang to my legs ready for action. Until my foot caught on my blanket and I feel flat on my face and I saw Hinata giggling but looking concerned.

Until then I noticed the position of the sun and how I had overslept. To make things worse she was cleaning her room meaning she was done with everything else.

"Hina! I am soooooooooooo sorry! You should have kicked me awake."

She laughed at me. "It's ok Ten. Mom told me she kept you up telling you about how she thinks father is an alien."

"Is there anything I can do? I feel so bad. I came to help and all I did was sleep."

"Hmmm, how about you clean up we go eat then I finish cleaning my room while you prepare the room for my cousin."

"I shall clean it as if my life depended on it" _and your cousins life will depend on it Bwahahahaha._

"Umm, Ten? You look like you're up to evil deeds, should I be scared?"

"No Hina, there is nothing for YOU to fear."


	4. He arrives

Don not own Naruto character or anything to do with the original show T-T

But I do own this story and the idea :D

R&R ;)

_Ugh! I can't set any traps for this dude because there is always the chance that Hinata or her parents might come in here before he does. Hmmm I guess I will just have to scare him some other way. For now I must clean!_

As I was making the bed I heard the door open and thinking it was Hinata I didn't turn but rather began talking. "So, Hina-" I was flipped and had my back against the bed as my captor straddled me. I saw they Hyuga eyes and my panic was stopped until I noticed that they had a cold stair rather than the warmness that both Hinata and her mother possessed. It couldn't be her father because he was much bigger. I knew it couldn't be Hinata because this person had much longer hair than hers.

"AHH! GET THIS LESBIAN OFF OF ME! I TOLD ALL OF YOU PEOPLE I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS!"

"Good thing I'm not a girl then" The trespasser spoke in a manly voice.

"TRANSVESTAI! Look I have no problem with Trans but I really don't like dudes dressed as girls. Now if you could get off of me." As I was saying this he looked over my body to the point that I felt naked and violated in some sense. It seemed as if he had not heard me. Before I could hurt them off of me, Hinata ran in.

"Neji! Get off of her! NOW!" Then Hinata did the most un-Hinata thing ever. She slapped him and used his stunned moment to push him off of me. In her anger she pulled me with her.

"Hinata. It's ok. Really. I'm fine. But DAMN that was awesome! You totally slapped that guy." We stopped in front of her room.

"Tenten-san, please wait in there for me. I must go speak with father and mother." Not once did she turn to me and I was scared. I nodded and did as I was told.

-Neji POV-

I arrived early to my Uncles home and did not feel like telling them I had arrived. I had enough of the worried stairs and so on. I walked in to the room I knew would be mine. There I saw a girl so hot I just watched her until she spoke

"So, Hina-" Her voice was like a song. With such sweet melody. I don't know what came over me but I ran to her and had her under me in seconds. Cutting off that beautiful music. Her body tensed than relaxed until she looked into my eyes. She looked started. Then she yelled.

"AHH! GET THIS LESBIAN OFF OF ME! I TOLD ALL OF YOU PEOPLE I DO NOT LIKE GIRLS!"

Lesbian? Guess this girl didn't know who I was. I would let that go for now "Good thing I'm not a girl then."

"TRANSVESTAI! Look I have no problem with Trans but I really don't like dudes dressed as girls. Now if you could get off of me." She kept talking but her body distracted me and I was getting ready to kiss her when I heard my little cousin yell:

"Neji! Get off of her! NOW!" Wait, YELL? Then she slapped me! Slapped! I was so shocked I didn't notice she left.

I regained my composure and walked to my uncle's room. I was not pleased about Hinata's actions.

When I arrived there all 3 of them were there. Uncle Hiashi, my aunt, and Hinata. I glared at her. She interrupted my moment all for some girl that was probably their maid.

"Neji, we must speak to you about your actions." Uncle said to me as his eyes narrowed into slits. MY Actions? What had Hinata told them?

"I assure you Uncle. I have done nothing dishonorable. I'm not sure what this _girl_ has told you." I was glaring harshly at Hinata but what surprised me was that she was glaring back. Not backing down.

"So you were not harassing Hinata's friend?" Hiashi asked me as his brow raised in...Amusement?

"Friend? You mean that maid. Surely your daughter can find better-"

"Don't you DARE insult Tenten!" Hinata yelled cutting me off. The room grew tense.

"Neji, I assure YOU that girl was no maid. Her name is Tenten and is Hinata's friend. You must know her father. He is a good friend of mine and I know he will not be very pleased when he learns of what happened. After all Hayatte Kakashi is not known for his patience."

"Hayatte? T-t-tha-t-t girl is Kakashi's daughter?"

"Yo" Kakashi entered "Someone talking about my daughter?" He held a smile but somehow that smile seamed threatening. I grew nervous.

"Where is Tenten?" Hinata's mother saved me. Everyone turned to Hinata but I stayed still scared of drawing Kakashi's attention.

"She's in my room. May you go get her mother?" and Hinata's mother was gone. My only chance of survival and Hinata knew it. The smirk on her face was so strange but also seamed appropriate.

The room grew tense. It was getting harder to breath. FINALLY Hinata's mother came back with Tenten. Tenten looked around the room and didn't seem to react to my presence like I was unimportant. Finally her gaze stopped on Hinata and she ran to her.

"Hina, are you ok? You scared me. You looked so mad. I promise next time I'll kick first and ask questions second. Ok?" Hinata looked startled at her apology but her eyes soften.

"Ten, its ok. You didn't do anything. That pervert just really pissed me off." She said while glaring at me. DAMN you Hinata I was close to being forgotten.

Kakashi looked at his daughter and turned to Hiashi. "I came as soon as I could. You sounded so upset. What is going on here? Do you need help with something? You know I'm willing to help you no matter what."

"I thank you dear friend, but this time I must ask for your forgiveness." Uncle Hiashi fell to his knees in apology and brought me down with him as he forced my face to the ground. I was not expecting this.


	5. TentenPOV

+Tenten POV+

Sooooooooooooo BORED! Where is Hinata? I know I must be good and stay but it's getting so hard to just sit here while my friend is so angry!

Finally Hinata's mom comes to get me. "So, Josh. What's going on?"

"Tenten, Hun, are you ok? Did Neji really harass you?"

"You mean that pervert? Well I didn't want to hurt him because I kind of figured he was someone from your family looking at his eyes but the look he gave me made me feel naked. *shiver* Ewe."

"I am so sorry!"

"No worries" I smiled at her as we entered into the study. I looked around for Hinata until I found her. I ran to her. I was so worried.

"Hina, are you ok? You scared me. You looked so mad. I promise next time I'll kick first and ask questions second. Ok?" I hope she wasn't mad at me. I couldn't look at her.

"Ten, its ok. You didn't do anything. That pervert just really pissed me off." She sounded angry at the end and I noticed she was glaring at her cousin. Awesome!

Father finally decided to speak. "I came as soon as I could. You sounded so upset. What is going on here? Do you need help with something? You know I'm willing to help you no matter what."

"I thank you dear friend, but this time I must ask for your forgiveness. "Hinata's father did something I never thought I would see. He fell to his knees in apology and brought Hinata's cousin down with him.

"H-san no worries. I'm just glad I had the restrain form hurting your nephew." I gave him a hand to stand up and gave them my good-byes.

Father was still very confused. "Will anyone tell me what is going on?"

Hinata looked ready to tell him but I stopped her. "I'll tell you at home dad. Trust me." and I knew he did. He just nodded and he left to wait for me in the car.

"Why did you do that, Ten?"

"I know my dad he would have done something rash. Besides I want to keep coming over and I know my dad can be extreme when he wants to." H-san thanked me and was on his way.

"Later, Robert. I'll see you soon."

"Robert?" Neji looked puzzled and I had to wink at Hinata as she giggled.

0-0

-At School-

By keeping in touch with Hinata I found out her cousin had a huge crush on me and I was not sure how to react. Hinata was all for torture and stuff but I knew she could never do that to a former friend.

That morning I walked to school with Hinata, like we always do. A limo stopped next to us and we slowed, mainly because it was the Hyuga car.

"Need a ride?" It was Neji, TRYING to be flirty.

Hinata began to laugh and I kept walking with her not acknowledging him.

"Neji, are you stupid? (He glared at her) You know Tenten has money, thus she CHOOSES to walk to school." He looked so shocked by not having realized this. The car stopped all together. "See you at school" Hinata kept taunting him as she jogged to catch up to me.

"Hina-chan, why can't we just ignore him?" I did not like him and I knew he had hurt her but I had not known this side of Hinata.


	6. Aliens!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for any of my viewers! I suck. I know. I was in the mountains for a month and them college started and then, and then, ummm yeah. If your still interested I'll keep writing!

* * *

><p><em>"Hina-chan, why can't we just ignore him?" I did not like him and I knew he had hurt her but I had not known this side of Hinata.<em>

Once we arrived at school I realized we did not have the usual attention.

I hoped this would ease Hinata's mind; however it seemed to fuel her evil nature when we found out all the students were distracted by the new student.

Without much work Neji had a fan group arranged, with over 90 members before he even got to school. He was already one of the popular people and had to attempt nothing for this to happen.

He was gossiped about in the grandest fashion. I was disappointed with my fellow pears. They hadn't even met the dude.

I mean if they had seen him. If he had said something all of this would make a little more sense and it would be expected…but this was just too much. It was really sad. It took so little to rile them up…

High school was not worth all this excitement. I wish this would just be over with and I could live a life where the important things actually mattered.

Oh well, guess I was stuck here for a while.

Once this thought entered my mind it was hard not to think of THE Promise.

….I began to think of that day as the teachers droned on.

-FB-

I'ma be a big girl now. 5 is big enough to do all the grown up stuff. Maybe then the lizards won't run away from me. I smiled as my mother began to arrange everything. I was told I would meet my father today.

I wonder what my daddy is like….hmmm maybe he's an ALIEN O.o

I was sooooooooooo exited for today. I ran around. I had an addiction with the mountains. They all ways seamed to call to me. I wonder why that was…HEY look a pumpkin….in the mountains?

"Haha strange pumpkin!" I ran to it and as I approached I saw 6 little red people run out of the pumpkin ready to defend it.

"Little PEOPLE! I love little people. *huge grin* what cha doing?" They stared at me. Was something wrong…? They began to talk amongst themselves.

"What is your name, child?" The reddest of them all asked me.

"Tenten! What about you?" I smiled happy. I love new friends!

"Tenten. We are aliens *pause to see reaction-receive none* We have decided to come for you to take you to our planet when you turn 18 earth years. Do not worry for we will know when that time is. If we do not come that we never existed."

When I woke up my house was on fire. Mother had died and I was being carried by a man I had never met, my father.

-End FB-

Hinata still had that evil look and didn't seam to notice my lack of response. I hadn't told her about the alien encounter... I was scared.

What if it never happened. Hinata was a lot more sensitive than I was... She would be devastated!


	7. Hell

Today was hell.

Hinata was too evil to really be her usual awesome self. She kept using me to get Neji pissed off and what not. THIS WAS NOT MY BESTFRIEND!

Neji had not tried to hide his attempts at flirting and fan girls kept trying to kill me. With little success but it was still annoying!

….I had to do something about their fighting because I was becoming too involved in their little game. I felt used by my best friend and like a piece of meat to this guy!

"Ten-chan, Neji is staring at you again. He really likes you." For the first time that day I was detecting something from Hinata other than hate: Jealousy, disappointment, and… a sense of loss?

"Hina-chan. How about we forget about him and keep living life as we usually do? By doing something dumb and strange for no apparent reason, other than because we felt like it." We both began to do our own interpretations of what a true evil laugh should be like.

It's good to have my friend back.

Like always we got startled looks. Except for one pair of gray pearls that looked rather amused by our antics. Neji did not look at Hinata and I gave him a glare and my most powerful evil laugh in my arsenal.

He did not look frightened; rather, he seemed about ready to burst out laughing. This guy had some nerve. In controlled circumstances I would go up to him and say something to wipe that smirk off his face or kick him in the balls.

However, considering his strained relationship with Hinata and what I had just told her, I knew I could not do any of those antics and decided instead to ignore him.

* * *

><p>…Luck was not on my side. Hinata and me had all the same classes and it appeared that, with his higher influence, Neji had gotten as many classes as possible with me…thus with Hinata too.<p>

This was going to be an interesting year. They would forever glare at each other and I would have both of their affection. This was a serious stain on me considering that they were relatives and lived under the same roof.

I kind of felt bad for Harold, Hinata's mom, since she had to deal with it at home where there was no "witnesses." Neji was very persistent for someone with such pride.

I began to wonder, did he really like me or was he doing it to spite his cousin… I couldn't be sure. He would make sure to ask me out any chance he had… the idea that I had turned down the most of the male population was also a possible push factor.

Conquer the unconquerable, what a load of bull shit. I just did not like superficial jerks. If they were going to ask me out it would be because we had a decent friend ship that had developed into a romance, without that intention in mind from the begging.

* * *

><p>"Kidfast, am I kidding myself? I want life to be fun but there are also serious moments. I don't think of the future because I feel like things will work out if I just give it my all to those things that I like and to those things I am interested in because I find them fascinating.<p>

Give it to me straight Doc, we iz about to graduate. Should I try to compromise with society and orient my life style according to the 'real world'?"

"Hmmm, that is a good question. In all honesty I think you're doing just fine. You are smart so no worries about that stuff and you can be serious when needed. You do volunteer work any time you can.

There are millions of people that go by society norms and their life sucks because they are never happy. You, on the other hand, are relatively happy and accept pain as a part of life.

Remember when my younger sister died. I was so devastated. You helped me get through that. You have had a lot more pain to deal with than most people and you still manage to smile."

I stayed quiet for a moment thinking over her worlds. Sure we were both silly, hyper, and strange teenagers but we thought about what we did unlike some of the socially accepted kids.

"RING, RING, RING! I think it is time to sing the telephone song." We both began to dance in a circle around a rose bush nearby.

Hinata continued: "RING, RING, RING! We are calling today to inform you of a delay in today's cinnamon delivery." Yup, these where the moments that made everything ok .

"Hello, have you received the message? Today is wear Pink underwear day. Don't you forget to clean the pancake dish! Hinata!" I singed loudly.

"The elephant is calling! It broke its left leg when dancing with the cat!"

* * *

><p>*Neji POV*<p>

I watched them dance and sing around…was that a rose bush? Haha Tenten was something else. That girl was not only H-O-T; she was also secretly loved by every man that had seen her, but she was also envied by everyone for her ability to be herself without worry.

She interested me a lot, but my stupid bitch of a cousin was probably telling her lies of me. That was probably the reason she had not said an immediate yes when I asked her out.

I would fix that little problem. They looked close but I knew how looks could be deceiving. Knowing Hinata the way I do I can probably pressure her into pushing Tenten away and when Tenten is devastated I can calm her worries and she will fall to my feat.

Tenten deserved better friends than my slow cousin. She probably only pitied her.

"Hinata I know your just out to get me. I will avenge my father. You shall never be happy with my sweet Tenten. She deserves better than you."


End file.
